Chaos Crystals
by AnimeFreakTasuki
Summary: Kurama and Hiei pair up with two Ningen Girls and their friends to find the chaos crystals before the two evil demons Kaye and Meghan find them and ressurect the Netherworld. FINSIHED! Some mild language. : Yeah I stink at reveiws.
1. Meet Hiei and Kurama

Author's Notes- Hey everyone! First of all thanks for reading my FF..This is actually my first ff...;; ANYWAYZ! I hope you enjoy this Fan Fic and yes...I Literally yell at my comptuer sometimes...OKAY MOST OF THE TIME!  
  
It was a calm dark night, when Kurama laughed slighlty, Hiei standing next to him on a house roof, watching a girl type on her computer talking to her friend. This girl had medium length brown hair and it was pulled back into a bun, and she had hazel eyes. Her room was a light blue color. it was one of the average teenager with a TV, VCR, DVD Player, Computer, Radio, Playstation, TV for the Playstation, Books and so on. Okay so her parents might have spoiled her a little, but she was still a good kid. She lived alone with her Brother and Mom. Her dad left three years ago, and he was never seen or heard from again.  
"NO HIEI THATS NOT FAIR!!!" the girl screamed as if she was actually talking to her friend through the computer.  
"Seems as if you have a fan Hiei..."Kurama laughed slightly again, looking at Hiei.  
"Hn.." Is all the fire demon said, crossing his arms and turning his head.  
"Yeah well...ATLEAST I GOT MY KURAMA!!" The girl laughed, as Kurama had an anime sweatdrop.  
"We need to get back to our mission Kurama....not watching this stupid Ningen talk to another stupid ningen....." Hiei sneered, still not looking down at the girl.  
"Well Hiei we might need her help in this mission...We need to find those crystals before those two demons find them...I just...feel like she could help us." Kurama explained, still looking down at the girl. Hiei said nothing and looked down at the girl also. Kurama narrowed his eyes seeing the girl type "Charlie" in on the screen and he assumed that Charlie was her friend.  
"Hiei...do you think we can get information on this girl from Botan?"  
The blue haired guide of the spirit world smiled floated down from the sky, her pink kimono blowing in the wind. She smiled warmly, putting her arms out.  
"Of course I can give you information on the girl. Her name is Krystel Kouyama, Age 14. She is very intellegent and gets good grades in all of her class'. She lives with her Brotehr and Mom and her father left three years ago and they havn't heard from him since." She looked at the ground, but then tried to cheer Kurama up since he seemed to be down after hearing the information.  
"She does...seem to have..an obsession with you two though...and her friend and her call each other Kurama and Hiei..." She anime sweatdroped, looking down at Krystel in her room.  
"Great..a ningen that has an obssesion with Kurama...."  
"Hiei..her friend has an obssession with you...so bascially we're even..." He laughed slighlty, and jumped off the roof of the house they where on. Hiei followed after him, as they walked over to the window to the girls room. They opened the window slowly, Hiei already inside and standing on Krystel's bed. Kurama, anime sweatdropped, as he tripped over the girls dresser which was along the wall, and fell to the floor. Krystel looked over, and screamed.  
"OH MY GOSH KURAMA ARE YOU OKAY!?!?!?!" She ran over to him, and helped him up, then looked at Hiei and backed into her door to the closet quickly.  
"....Is this some kind of joke....becuase....I don't think the REAL KURAMA AND HIEI WOULD COME TO ME..JUST TO SAY HI OR SOMETHING!!!!!!" She looked from one to the other frantically, mostly focusing on Kurama since Hiei was stairing at her codly. Her heart pounding fast.  
"No...We actually need your help..." Kurama smiled.  
"Are you sure we can trust this ningen Kurama...." He glanced at the computer then back at Kurama. Krystel was slowly starting to relax, realizing that this was the real Kurama and Hiei but once that thought got in her head, her heart raced even faster and she tenced up.  
"Yes...I do beleive that we can trust her Hiei."  
Kurama looked at Krystel with his Emerald Green eyes, and spoke softly to try to calm her.  
"Krystel....These crystals are in peoples hearts..and they don't even know it. The crystals are called the Chaos Crystals. When someone makes a wish, they scatter out into diffrent humans..and most likely the same ones as before...but no one knows. We need to find them immediatly before the other two demons find them. We never had to worry about it before until now. You see..The Crystals can grant any wish you'd like."  
"Well...why do you have to worry about them now are the demons looking for them to bring back the Nether World or something?"  
"As a matter of Fact...Yes...two demons are looking for it to bring back the Nether World and rule over it here on Earth. Thats why we need your help to find the crystals."  
Krystel couldn't beleive what she was hearing, and that Kurama and Hiei were actually in her house!! She looked at the ground, her arm shaking slightly.   
Should I trust them...I mean this could be Charlie playing a trick on me....stupid baka...  
She walked toward them and put her hand out.  
"I'll help you! Of course if this is a trick from Charlie...I'm going to hurt that Baka very badly....."  
Kurama smiled nervously. Hiei crossed his arms, and closed his eyes.  
"Can we get moving now?"  
"We can ask Charlie for Help too...We can go in just a second....."  
She sat down in her chair at the computer and started typing to Charlie. Her computer had pictures all over it, mostly consisiting of Kurama and Hiei.  
'Charlie I'm comming over with Hiei and Kurama. We'll be there in a little bit. See ya there!'  
The Messanger said (L)Hiei typing and Charlie had sent a message saying:  
' YEAH RIGHT LIKE KURAMA AND HIEI WOULD BE AT YOUR HOUSE!! Your such a baka you Ku So Ji Ji...'  
Krystel narrowed her eyes, and started typing again.  
'Im not kidding be there in a sec! Bye!'  
**  
Meanwhile, Kurama and Hiei were jumping car to car to Charlie's house, Kurama taking Krystel with him. Krystel had her eyes closed, starting to get sick from all the jumping but, she delt with it. When they got to charlies, she was sitting at her computer typing and reading fan fictions. Kurama set her down, and she wobbled for a little bit. She regained her balance and walked over to the window, and knocked on it. Charlie looked up and narrowed her eyes.  
"....Krystel....what are you doing here....."  
"I told you I would come over!!!"  
She laughed, and opened the window, inviting herself in. There was a black streak as Hiei was standing next to Charlie's door making sure no one came in, and Kurama standing next to Krystel now. Hiei was glaring at Charlie the whole time.  
"Charlie...Meet Kurama..and Hiei"  
Charlie sat in shock for a moment, looking at Hiei and Kurama, then looked at Hiei again.  
"....OH MY GOSH IS HIEI!!!!"  
She stood up and ran over to him, about to hug him as Hiei glared at her for a moment, and took out his katan. He pointed it at her head, about to attack her and charlie stopped dead in her tracks.  
"...stupid ningen...."  
Krystel and Kurama anime sweatdroped.  
"Um...Hiei...Don't hurt her. She dosen't mean to be stupid..." Krystel stated, putting her hand out.  
Hiei glared, and then sheathed his katan, crossing his arms. She walked over to charlie, and sat her down.  
"Charlie...we need your help....There are these Chaos Crystals that are hidden in 8 People. There is the White, Black, Yellow, Purple, Green, Red, Orange, and Blue Crystals. They are hidden in the hearts of us humans..and they don't even know the crystals are inside of them. They can grant the person who gets all 8 Crystals anything they want. Once the wish is made the crystals are scattered into humans again, and probably the same ones. We don't know because we never had to worry about people taking the crystals till now. Two demons are after the crystals, and we need to find all 8 crystals before the demons do."  
".....so....the Chaos Crystals....are in peoples hearts...they can grant the person who has all of them anything they want...and...you need my help? Why is it so important?"  
"¬¬ Charlie....the demons want to bring back the Nether World here on earth and make us extinct...."  
"Yes...since the Real Netherworld was destoryed a long time ago, and just how we defeated them is unknown."   
Charlie thought for a moment, and then noded.  
"Alright...I'll Help. BUT IF THIS IS A TRICK KRYSTEL I WILL SOOOO KICK YOUR BUTT!"  
They all smiled, except for Hiei of course. They made out a plan to where Hiei could stay with Charlie and Kurama could stay with Krystel. Kurama and Krystel left Charlie and Hiei and were going to meet them at school the next day. It was a quiet night in charlie's house since Hiei didn't say anything, and just glared at charlie the whole time. Charlie even let Hiei have her bed, but he still just stood there. At Krystels, she let Kurama have her bed, and she slept on the floor with her dogs. She had a smile on her face, knowing that Kurama was in the same room as her.  
  
Authors Comments- I like...this chapter...I like the next one better though!! 


	2. Breakfast and Lunch

Author's Notes- I think this is my favorite chapter yet!! Well of course I don't really know but...HERE IT GOES! Oh Yeah. My friend Diele loves Yusuke...so if he pops up...thats why...;;  
It was morning, the sun shining through the window and Kurama was already up, and making breakfast for everyone. Krystel woke up yawning, and rubbed her eyes. She wasn't on the floor like she was last night, she was in her bed covered by the sheets.   
'I wonder what I'm doing in my bed...Kurama must have put me in bed this morning...' She blushed slightly, and then smelled bacon and eggs,   
and quirked an eyebrow.  
"Mom usually never makes breakfast anymore..."  
She stood up, in her silk blue pajamas with red roses over it, and to her doorway. Her bedroom was next to the kitchen, as she saw Kurama, and blushed slightly.  
"Good morning Krystel. Did you sleep well?" The Red haired asked, smiling warmly.  
"Y-Yes...I did....and you...Kurama?"   
"I slept well.." He turned, going back to cooking the eggs.  
She watched Kurama, and then turned around, passing in her room.  
He's making breakfast for my family! How kawaii is that....I mean....I didn't even ask him to I should be the one doing this since i'm the one letting him stay here....  
She walked back out, and walked over to Kurama.  
"Here...Let me do that..Your our guest you shouldn't have to cook!" She tried to take the spatula away from him, but he refused. He put his arm back so it was farther away for her to reach.  
"Thats okay...I don't mind. I was up anyway."  
"Kurama!" When she reached for the spatula, one of her four dogs was inbetween the two, and she tripped, falling into Kurama's arms. She blushed brightly, and jumped back looking at her dog Chester who was a male fawn bullmastiff.  
"Chester!!"  
Chester moaned lowly, and walked out of the kicthen. She crossed her arms stairing at him.  
"Stupid dog..."  
She sighed, and walked back into her room, getting dressed into blue jeans and a white t-shirt. She brushed her hair and put it up in a pony tail as she walked out of her room and looked at her brother.  
"What do you want Billy?"  
The boy put his hands on his hips and pointed at Kurama.  
"I wanna know who that is...Your not supposed to have compony over and I smell bacon!"  
Kurama and Krystel both anime sweatdropped hearing what billy had said. Then she explained to her brother...  
"Bill, Mom said that Kurama could be staying with us until his..mother gets out of the Hospital. Thats why he's staying with us and going to MY school."   
Billy looked at Kurama for a moment, and then turned walking into his room and closing the door.  
"Whew that was close.." she sighed, as Billy opened his door.  
"I still want some bacon Krystel!" He then shut his door again.  
**  
Back at Charlie's Hiei was asleep in the corner. Charlie was still asleep on the floor as her mother knocked on the door.  
"Charlie...Time to get up. Your bus will be here in about half an hour."  
Charlie rubbed her eyes, and yawned, sitting up.  
"Yes mom...." She looked over at Hiei and Smiled.  
'Should I wake him? He might attack me with his katan...I'll take my chances..'  
She stood up, and started walking towards Hiei quietly. Hiei then opened on of his eyes, glaring at her.  
"...Um....I was...just...going to wake you up...You are going to school with me aren't you?"  
"...Hmph" He stood up, putting his hands behind his back. Charlie anime sweatdropped, as she got dressed in the bathroom, and grabbed her backpack as she walked to the bus stop. Hiei followed her stairing at the other kids  
at the bus stop. He reached for his katan when he heard some of the kids talking about him. Charlie grabbed his wrist and shook her head.  
"Hiei Don't..." 'Oh no...he's gonna cut my head off now!'  
But...the demon just snatched his hand back, putting it behind his back and staired ahead. Charlie was shocked! Hiei didn't attack her! Maybe..he did like some ningens...who knows?  
**  
When at school, Hiei and Kurama followed the two girls around the school. Kurama of course did all his work, but Hiei just sat outside in a tree waiting for Charlie. The class Kurama liked the msot was Biology. He got to watch a movie. The movie was   
called 'Osmosis Jones' since Krystel's class was studying about osmosis at the time.  
At lunch, they all sat together. There were people Hiei and Kurama didn't know sitting with them also. There was a girl with short blonde hair that was spiked, a girl with medium length straight brown hair, and another girl with brown spiked hair.  
"Kurama, Hiei, I would like you to meet Diele, Simone, and Desiree. These are our friends.  
Simone waved, her other hand still in her jacket pocket.  
"Hello"   
Diele was eating her nachos as usual and gave a wave. Desiree sat quietly, and looked at Kurama and Hiei then waved, smiling weakly.  
"It's nice to meet you all..." He smiled warmly. They started talking, telling Diele, Simone, and Desiree about the Chaos Crystals.  
"Well..how do we know which human their in?" Desiree asked, looking at Kurama.  
"We don't really know...we where hoping that you could help. I had a strong feeling Krystel would know...but we havn't found any yet."  
Krystel looked at the ground, feeling guilty for not knowing.   
'I have to know...but...the thing is..I don't...Wait..' She looked at Desiree, and narrowed her eyes, seeing an orange aura around her.  
"Hey Baka something wrong?" Charlie asked, looking at Krystel.   
Krystel starting wobling a little bit getting dizzy, as she closed her eyes, and fell over. Charlie caught her before she hit her head on the ground.  
"Krystel! Wake up!! What happened!?" Diele, Desiree, and Charlie all stated, worrying. Just then she started to open her eyes.  
"Don't...worry...I'm fine..its just...I think Desiree has one of the crystals...She has an orange aura..and I..saw something small...around her chest where her heart is..."  
"The Orange Chaos Crystal...," Kurama looked at Desiree, and then smiled, "Hiei! Didn't I tell you!"  
"...Baka..we don't even know if its true." He snorted, looking at Kurama.  
"Actually....we can see..." Yusuke jumped down from the roof, and handed out a compass like devise. "You just need to turn it on and it will tell you if the person actually has a Chaos Crystal. Koenma told me to come bring it to you..."  
"Thanks Yusuke!" Diele cryed, jumping up with excitment, as she ran over and hugged him. She was hugging a little to tightly and Yusuke started to turn blue.  
"DIELE!! YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM LET GO OF HIM!" Krystel yelled, sitting up now.  
Diele blushed, and let go of Yusuke, and looked at the ground. She started backing away slowly.  
"Sorry..about that....Yusuke..."  
Yusuke took a couple deep breathes, and then shook his head.   
"Don't worry about it Diele..." He smiled at her, and then jumped off again.  
'This is great!' Krystel thought, looking at the sky, 'We'll save the Ningenkai before those demons can even find one of the Chaos Crystals!'  
Comments-  
..I acutally like how this chapter turned out! I'm tired..its 10:33 pm here were i live and im GOING TO BED! Good Night! 


	3. It Dosen't Work

Author's notes- Okay! This is the third chapter! I'm like..trying to get these out so people can read them faster since  
some people are having an intrest in my ff....Yeah!! ^^;;  
  
*************  
Meaghan and Kaye, the two evil demons, watched the group, with their arms crossed.  
"They think we won't find the Chaos Crystals....we already know who has the first one....we just need to steal that devise from them..." Meahgan stated.  
Meaghan had long dark red hair, and black around her eyes. She mostly wore black and the same with Kaye. Kaye had short hair with a black choker around her neck.  
Kaye had blood red eyeshadow, with blood red lipstick. She had lots of jewlery on too that was silver.   
"How are we going to get the crystals out of the ningen's hearts Meaghan?" Kaye asked, usually never being the brains of the two.  
Meaghan had a slight grin on her face, as she jumped off, Kaye following behind her.  
**  
"You feeling better?" Desiree asked, sitting against the wall next to her.  
"Yeah...I still have a headache though..." Krystel replied, rubbing her head.  
Diele was sitting stairing at the sky, day dreaming about Yusuke.   
"Do..you think Dieles okay?" Simone asked, looking over at Diele.  
"I'm sure she's fine..." she smiled, and looked at Kurama. "Do you know how we are going to get the Chaos Crystals out of the peoples Hearts?"  
The red head looked at the ground, and sighed. "No..we do not know how.."  
"Easy..just cut open their hearts take the crystal and leave them to die..." Hiei said coldly.  
"HIEI WE CAN'T DO THAT!" Krystel yelled.  
"..tsh..it was just a suggestion..."  
She closed her eyes, and then looked a Desiree. 'How are we going to do this?' She thought. "I KNOW!"  
She stood up, and stood infront of Desiree putting her hands out.  
"Chaos Crystal...COME OUT COME OUT WHEREEVER YOU ARE!"   
Every one anime sweatdropped, and Hiei snarled.  
"This is never going to work...." He then jumped into a tree, and put his hands behind his head starting to fall asleep.  
"Um...Open Sesimi!!!...no...um....I COMMAND YOU TO COME OUT!"  
"KRYSTEL! THIS ISN'T GOING TO WORK! YOUR SAYING STUPID STUFF!!" Charlie explained to her, in a very rude way.  
"Hey well atleast i'm trying!"  
They both glared at each other, and then krystel sat down.   
"I don't know what to do...I've tried almost everything I can think of..." She closed her eyes, and started thinking. She took the devise Yusuke gave them,  
and put it infront of her so if was facing Desiree.  
"Krystel," Desiree questioned, quirking an eyebrow,"What are you doing..."  
"I'm going to see if this works...Just hold still...If it hurts..you can hurt me later."   
Desiree's eyes widened, and she put her back up against the wall. Krystel pointed the device at her, and they waited for about fifteen minutes....Nothing Happened.  
Everyone anime sweatdropped, Hiei snickering quietly knowing that it wouldn't work.  
"I bet ya Yusuke would know how to get the Crystals out..." Diele stated still day dreaming.  
"Um...sure diele...keep dreaming..." Krystel sighed, and lied back on the ground.   
Everyone looked at the ground, and then Simone put out her hands having an idea.  
"I know!! We can do what   
Everyone Anime sweatdropped, Kurama smiling nervously.  
"......How about not......" Charlie replyed, knowing Simone for 3 years Ronnin Warriors can get kinda annoying after a while, but you get used to it.  
Krystel sat up, and looked at Kurama.  
"I'm sorry...I guess I'm not as "Special" as you thought I was...We don't even know how to get the crystals out of the hearts..." She closed her eyes, and stood up,  
starting to walk away.  
"Krystel..." Charlie sighed, watching her silently. Simone, Desiree, and Diele also watched silently, with sad expressions on their faces.  
Kurama Silently stood up, and started walking after her. Hiei watched him and then sat up in the tree.  
"Kurama....Where are you going?"  
"I'm going after her...." He replyed, still walking.  
"Going after that stupid ningen!? She's right!! She's not the person you thought she was...she's just a stupid ningen like the rest of them!"  
Kurama stopped, his hands in his pockets. He started remembering all the nice things Krystel had done for him and how Hiei just rejected her he turned around and staired at Hiei.  
"Your wrong Hiei..." He then turned, and started walking after her again.  
Hiei sat in shock, Kurama actually having the nerve to tell him HE was wrong! Then again....maybe...he was wrong...  
*******  
Meanwhile, Krystel was walking down the sidewalk towards the south parking lot in the school. She had her hands in her pockets, just stairing at the ground when someone jumped infront of  
her and she stopped.  
"Hello...Krystel..." Meaghan grined, her arms crossed. "We have a little...suprise for you..and your friend Desiree was it? We want the device..now hand it over."  
Krystel took a step back, only to find Kaye behind her. She looked back at Meaghan and shook her head.  
"It dosen't belong to you...Yusuke gave it to us and we won't let you have it."  
"Oh...Belongs to Us...HA! You don't even have what it takes to help Kurama and Hiei..you even said it yourself."  
Krystel's eyes widened, as she fell to her knees. She didn't know what to say...Meaghan was right. She didn't have what it takes. She didn't even know how to get the crystals out of   
the hearts of the humans. She had let Kurama down, she wasn't who he thought she was.  
"Thats right...stay down like the frightened little puppy you are...a scared little puppy could never do anything right..." Meaghan's eyes started to glow red.  
Kurama walked around the corner, seeing the three and stopped.  
"Just hand over the device...and you'll be free to go..." Meaghan grined and put her hand out.  
Kurama wrapped his rose whip around Meaghan's wrist, and pulled it back it cutting into her skin and making her bleed.  
"Ah!! You Stupid Fox!" Meaghan cried, as Kurama took his rose whip back, it falling to the cement next to him.  
Krystel looked up at Meaghan, and then stood up slowly.  
"Don't call him stupid...He's smarter than you!"  
Meaghan glared, and then grabbed her by the throat, lifting her into the air slightly.   
"You dare tell me...that the stupid fox...is smarter than me...My dear you can't even handle yourself against me..." She started to choke Krystel.  
"Leave her ALONE!" Charlie rammed into Meaghan, and knocked her off her feet, Meaghan and Krystel both flying through the air, and skidding into the dirt.  
Krystel was unconcious from hitting her head, and bleeding slightly. Meaghan sat up, gritting her teeth.  
"Kaye! KILL HER!"  
Kurama ran over to Krystel, and checker her pulse. He sighed in releif that she was still alive. Kaye looked at Charlie and put her hand back.  
Just then Hiei jumped down infront of Charlie, glaring at Kaye.  
"Don't...touch the Ningen..."  
Kaye took a couple steps back, and looked at Meaghan.  
"Meaghan!! I don't want to fight Hiei he'll kill me!!"  
"FIGHT HIM ANYWAY!!" Meaghan sighed, and put her hand out. "Why do I work with such an Idiot..."  
Both of them then disappeared, but a mist was around them all.  
"Kurama! Is she okay!?" Charlie kneeled down next to Krystel and Kurama.   
Hiei looked around and narrowed his eyes.  
"We need to leave...now...This mist is posionous..."  
Kurama picked up Krystel, and noded at Hiei. Charlie, Kurama, Desiree, Diele, and Simone started running towards Krystel's house. Hiei stayed behind for a little bit looking around,  
as he jumped off following them.  
  
Comments-  
This one turned out good too! I kinda...had a brain fart becuase I couldn't think of anything!! 


	4. The Crystal Revealed

Author's Notes- Um..Hi! Thanks to all of you who have been reading my FF and leaving good comments..  
I AM CONTINUEING THE FF!! Um..of course I would have anyway..but...heres the fourth chapter!  
****************  
Krystel rolled over in her bed, a bandage around her head. Charlie, Kurama, Diele, Desiree, and Simone  
watched her quietly.  
"Do you think she'll be okay?" Desiree asked Kurama, as she looked back at Krystel.  
"I think she'll be fine...she only had a minor scratch on her forhead that made her bleed.."  
"Then why was she bleeding so much earlyer?" Charlie asked, sitting next to Kurama.  
He said nothing, as Krystel slowly started to wake up. She started to sit up slowly, as kurama shook his head.  
"Its alright Krystel you don't have to get up."  
She smiled weakly, and sat up anyway.  
"Don't worry Kurama...I'm fine...I think..." She leaned against her wall, stairing at her hands.  
Charlie smiled.  
"Glad to see you are okay..You baka! Always getting yourself into trouble...I guess I'm used to it by now.."  
They all laughed, Hiei standing in the corner with his arms crossed. Simone handed Krystel some water and a   
asprin for her headache to stop.  
"Thanks Simone" Krystel smiled, taking the water and pill.  
"Anytime Krystel..Just get better we don't want to loose you."  
She swallowed the pill, and set the glass on her bedside table. She looked at Kurama and then back at her bed.  
"Thanks...for saving me you guys...I'm sorry for dragging you all into this...I guess you and Hiei  
better get back to your mission huh kurama..."  
"Not without you Krystel. We need you and your friends in this mission." He smiled warmly, trying to make her  
feel better.  
"No..Meaghan was right...i'm just a scared little puppy dog...I can't do anything.."  
Hiei narrowed his eyes, and threw his sword at krystel, it getting stuck in the wall besides her head.  
"Are you that stupid...Ningen? If Kurama says we need your help..then we need your help. If you can't see that..  
then you really are a Baka...and you really are a scared little puppy dog..." He appeared infront of her, grabbing his  
sword, and then walking out of her room.  
"I guess..we'll leave you alone now...Get some rest Okay?" Kurama stood up, and smiled at her, as he followed Hiei  
out of the room. Charlie and the others left, accept for diele.  
"Don't worry...You need to decide what to do for Yourself...don't let Meaghan decide what you do..." She stood up,  
and walked out of her room.  
'Diele's right....so is Hiei..and Kurama....We can figure this out..Together!' She smiled.  
She stood up, and walked out of her room looking at them, and then smiled warmly.  
"Sorry about that...I guess the hit to the head made me think..Strange!" She laughed, and then sat down  
next to charlie on the floor.  
"So have you guys thought of anything yet to get the crystals out?"  
Kurama shook his head.  
"Afraid not...."  
Krystel put her hand up, having an anime sweatdrop.  
"I have..an Idea...but its....kinda stupid.."  
"All of your ideas are stupid...." Charlie laughed, along with Simone.  
Krystel glared, and then crossed her arms.  
"Yeah well atleast i'm not stupid ALL the time..."  
Simone, Kurama, Desiree, and Diele anime sweatdropped, as Charlie and Krystel started fighting with words.  
Hiei put his sword inbetween the two girls, making them both shut up.  
"Continue with what you were going to say ningen..."  
Krystel watched him nervously, as she scooted back, and noded.  
"I think we can get the crystals out by...Like this..."  
She put her hand out towards desiree.  
"I think we all can do it...especially...since I think you just have to say Chaos Crystal Come out"  
They all watched, then Diele, Simone, and Charlie started laughing.  
"Didn't I tell you!?! It wouldn't work!!" Charlie held her stomach laughing.  
Desiree's heart started to glow faintly, and the crystal came out of her heart, floating there, before it hit the floor.  
Charlie fell silently immeadiatly. Krystel picked up the Crystal, and smiled. Kurama smiled also, looking over at Hiei, who had  
his arms crossed. Kurama looked back at Krystel.  
"See...I knew you would pull through Krystel.." They all laughed, and a demon flew off from the window, and towards where  
Meaghan and Kaye where hiding.   
  
Comments-  
Yeah..kinda corny...just...couldn't really..think of anything...o.O;; 


	5. Friends Taken Away

Author's Notes- HEY GUYS!! Its almost christmas...um...9 More Days!! I'll try and get some more chapters  
up before christmas though...for you readers who are enjoing my ff! ^^;; Oh yeah...Diele has an Obsession  
with Draco Malfoy..so I made her last name Malfoy...;;  
******  
The demon that had watched and heard everything from before at Krystel's house floated down onto Meaghan's  
shoulder, and started speaking.  
"They now have one of the Chaos Crystals..and know how to get the crystals out of the hearts.  
Its really rather simple...all you do is say Chaos Crystal come out..and it comes out of the persons heart.  
Now all we have to worry about is getting the Devise..."  
Meaghan grined, and kept her gaze ahead.  
"Give me..information on these...people...."  
"Krystel Kouyama, age 14. Cares deeply about her friends and family...Charlie Yatoma, age 14. Has an   
obsession with Anime...just like Krystel and cares about her friends and family and would do anything for them.  
Simone Mizuno, age 14. Cares about her Ronnin Warriors DVD's as much as she does her Grandfather who gave them to her.  
Diele Malfoy age 15. Excells in math since her mother wants her to be a math wiz like herself. She cares about her friends  
and also about her grades. Desiree Yato age 14. Has an obsession with Korn and loves to hang out with her friends. From the  
looks of it Master..they all care about diffrent things but the main thing is their friendship with one another...."  
Meaghan noded, and grabbed the demon off her shoulder.   
"Thank you for your information..you are no longer needed...."  
She threw him towards a wall, and sent a fire ball after him, making him burn to ashes. Kaye watched silently, and then walked  
up to her.  
"Master...What do you want me to do?"  
"I want you to get one of the two girls...Charlie or Krystel...or both...since both of them discraced me...  
Well..What are you waiting for Kaye...HURRY UP AND GO!" Meaghan screamed, as Kaye ran out of the room.  
*****  
The group was sitting in the living room, working on their homework now. Kurama was willing to help any of them, when   
they asked for his help. Krystel put her pencil down, and yawned. She stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
"Anyone want some Popcorn? This homeowrk is boring..." at the word "Popcorn" Her four dogs came running into  
the kitchen and almost knocked her down. They all laughed, as Krystel made some popcorn, and walked back over to   
where she was sitting, she set it next to her and started doing her math work again. Little did she know,  
her dog Siena and Ginger were stealing some popcorn!  
"Um...Krystel..." Charlie watched Siena and Ginger starting to laugh. There were noise now of the popcorn  
being eaten.  
"What Charlie?" She noticed the noise of the popcorn being eaten and looked at the bowl seeing ginger and siena's heads.  
"AHH!!!!!! GIGNER SIENA GET OUT OF THERE!!!" She grabbed the bowl and stood up, glaring at them.  
Everyone started laughing, as siena jumped up at Krystel. Siena was a little Pharoh Hound, not like the other dogs so  
she was aloud to jump up sometimes. Then Ginger followed and Krystel anime sweatdropped as she fell over backward the dogs trampling  
over her to get the popcorn. Everyone had an anime sweatdrop, as Charlie helped Krystel up.  
"I'm Fine!! No need to worry...."  
"....Baka." They all laughed, as krystel started walking towards the bathroom since the dogs where covered in dirt, and got their  
slime all over her! 'How disgusting...and infront of Kurama too!' She sighed, taking the cloth off the counter, and starting  
to wipe off the slime from her face. Charlie walked in after her, and laughed.  
"Your so stupid...you knew the dogs were out!"  
"Shut your trap!"  
Kaye, standing outside the bathroom window, then disguised her voice to where it sounded like Diele's.  
"Hey Krystel Charlie..Come outside!"  
They looked at the window, and walked out of the bathroom, and outside.  
"Diele...You wanted us?" Krystel looked around, not knowing why diele wanted them outside.  
"Over here...." Kaye moved inbetween the house, so they couldn't really see her.  
They started to walk towards her, when kaye appeared behind them, and tried to smack them in the head, but she missed.  
They turned around seeing Kaye, and Krystel kicked her back.  
"Charlie go get Hiei or Kurama...Go!"   
Charlie ran past Kaye, and into the house. She grabbed Kurama since he was the closest one to grab, and ran outside with him.  
"Kurama she's back!"  
Kurama narrowed his eyes, and put his hand through his hair, a rose in his hand now. Kaye took a step back, and threw something in the house.  
She then waved, and jumped off.  
"...That was it...throwing something into the..." Krystel stoped, and ran back into the house, seeing that Simone, Diele, and   
Desiree were gone. She fell to her knees, wishing that is was her who was taken, not them.  
"Why!?! Why did she take them!?" She cried, slamming her fist into the carpet.  
Angel, Ginger, Chester, and Siena walked over to her, and tried to make her feel better. Siena sat down infront of her, and lyed down. Angel  
sat next to her, and put her paw on krystel's hand. Ginger sat on her other side, and looked at krystel sadly, trying to make her feel better since  
thats what ginger did to make her happy. Chester lyed down next to siena almost squishing her, and started to lick Krystel's hand. Krystel just staired  
at the floor. Charlie and Kurama walked into the house, seeing that the others were gone. They watched Krystel, sad expressions on their faces.  
"It..was my fault...I let her take them..." Krystel cryed, tears forming in her eyes, as she looked up.   
"I will get them back...no matter what it takes...I will get my friends Back!"  
  
Comments~  
This..was actually...a kinda....crappy chapter to me..;; Well..I'll get started on the next one. Until next time....See ya! 


	6. Not Introuble

Authors Note- Yeah yeah..I know..the last two chapters where...Blah...I'm gonna try  
and get the next to going!! Here we go..next..chapter...::yawns::  
  
************  
"GET OFF ME!!!" She kicked Kaye back. Kaye grit her teeth, and snapped her fingers.  
Other demons started to come up and attack diele, but Diele kicked their buts one by one. First  
she kicked one of the demons in the stomach, then she pocked the other one in the eyes, and then with  
a final kick to the last demon, broke its nose. Kaye rolled her eyes.  
"Stupid demons.." she mumbled, as she jumped off.  
Diele brushed off her arms, and then crossed them. They weren't in trouble at all!!  
"I guess all those Karate lessons payed off! Knew they would...Question is..where are we?"  
They all looked around, and then Simone clapped her hands.  
"I know! We're in the Warlords Dynasty!!" She laughed.   
Desiree, and Diele anime sweatdropped having a clue to what she was talking about since all she talked   
about was Ronin Warriors. They started walking, Diele sort of having a clue of where they where.  
******  
"I'M NOT COMMING OUT! I said I would go rescue my friends..but I am not going to rescue them  
WEARING THIS! Besides...somethings...to..small..." She yelled, standing on the other side of the   
bathroom door.  
"Come on Krystel is can't be that bad!! My goodness...Its just a outfit..."  
Charlie was wearing something like Hiei, but with white pants. And the red inside the coat the Hiei wore  
was Silver. She was proud of her outfit, and wasn't afriad to show it off. Krystel on the other hand, was   
hiding in the bathroom.  
"Charlies right it can't be that bad..." Kurama explained, trying to get her to come out of the  
bathroom.  
She opened the door slowly, and stood there in a Kimono that was like Kuramas, (the one in Poltergeist  
Report where he looked really cute...Ahem..::gets back to the story::) but where the red bird was, it was  
blue, and where the yellow sash around her waist was purple, and the other part of the Kimono was the same  
color as Kurama's. She had her hair down, instead of up as usual, and it looked like Kuramas, but it was brown.  
Charlie clapped her hands.  
"See its not that bad! I think you look great!"  
"Um..yeah...Charlie..sure..."  
Kurama watched her in amazment. He couldn't beleive how beautiful she looked. He never noticed how alike they  
were until now..They both had friends like Hiei..and their past where almost the same. They both have changed since  
then and have lost a friend in their past. He shook his head, and then smiled.  
"Yes..You look very nice Krystel..."  
She blushed slightly, looking at the ground.   
"Th..Thanks Kurama..."  
Charlie looked at Kurama, and then at Krystel, and then turned around and grined evilly.  
'I know..these two are great together...I could tell by the first time they saw each other..actually...  
just now but thats not the point..I'll get them together!! ...and hopefully I'll get Hiei in the process..' She started  
snickering quietly.  
*********  
Comments- OKAY! No more school...So there will probably be a lot more chapters comming out since I'll have nothing to do...  
till christmas..so yeah....^^;; 


	7. Reunited

Authors Notes- Sorry If i don't get more chapters up..I can be..kinda..slow sometimes...  
ahehe..he...anyway..heres the next chapter!  
****************  
Diele, Simone, and Desiree where walking down a street, near a park. They knew exactly where  
they where now. They where just a couple streets away from Krystel's.  
"Hope they didn't leave..it would take forever to find them again.." Desiree complained,  
her feet hurting really bad.  
"Yeah well...If Shiten where here..we could be outta here in no time!" Simone gloated,  
still living in her dreams.  
The others sighed, as they saw four people running down the street. Two people in black, and the  
other two people in a kimono.  
"Hey..," Diele put her hand up, to block the sun out of her eyes, "It looks like..Kurama..  
and Hiei..and..Hiei...and...Kurama..."  
"That can't be true!!" Desiree watched, as they started running towards the four people.  
When they got to each other they all stopped and then krystel hugged them all.  
"Diele, Simone, Desiree!! Your all okay!!"  
"Yeah...and...we though...you were Kurama..." Diele anime sweatdropped, as she took a step back  
looking at Krystel and Kurama, then at Charlie and Hiei.  
"Yeah..and Charlie and Hiei both look the same too...thier both short..." She started laughing,  
along with Kurama, Krystel, Diele, and Simone. Charlie and Hiei glared, Hiei's glare more ice cold than   
Charlies.  
"Can we just get going..." Charlie put the device out, and it glowed. A crystal was close by.  
"Well..it was a nice reuninon while it lasted...." Krystel laughed, and looked at the device.  
"Hey..thats...by the school! Come on lets get going!" She started running, the others following her.  
People watched them, wondering why they where dressed like that. They had curious looks on their face, and especially  
payed attention to Hiei and Charlie since they where wearing all black..and a coat that looked like a dress.  
They ran into the school, and looked around, Krystel narrowing her eyes, seeing a faint glow comming from their  
friend Mecca. Mecca was a medium sized girl, with black hair. She had her hair in braids most of the time, and always  
smiled. She always wore something that had to do with sports also. The one thing that Meccas was famous for, was   
being the loudest person and for not being shy.  
"Mecca!! Meccas has one of the crystals!" Krystel Cryed, as mecca turned her head, and covered her face which was  
joke she always did with Krystel.  
They ran over, and Mecca smiled.  
"Hey great outfits you got there..." She whispered to Krystel. "You never told me you and Charlie had boyfriends!!  
Personaly..I like the one with the red hair.." Krystels face turned red, as she backed up into the wall.  
"MECCA! HE IS NOT!! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!?"  
"Well..your both dressed alike....and I just assumed..." She shrugged.  
Kurama watched, and then blushed slighlty. He also laughed, as Hiei Snorted.  
"The Ningen thinks Kurama actually likes her...and that I like this STUPID NINGEN!" He scowled, and started walking away.  
Kurama smiled nervously, having an anime sweatdrop. Diele scoweld, not being able to see Yusuke. She didn't have anyone.  
She loved Yusuke so much, and yet he didn't even know it. Krystel put her hand out towards Mecca.  
"hey mecca..come here...I have to show you a magic trick..."  
Mecca walked towards her and sighed.  
"okay but I probably already saw it before..."  
"Crystal..Come out..."   
Mecca glowed faintly, as the crystal came out, and Krystel grabbed it. It was the yellow crystal.  
"Thanks Mecca! See you at school!" She started running back towards the house, the others following except for hiei.  
"Anytime Freak..." She smiled, watching them, as she thought in her head.  
'I honestly thought they where going out...ah well..I can dream..maybe I should help out...and make my dream come true..' She  
laughed and shook her head.  
Kaye watched them silently, and narrowed her eyes and grined.  
"I know where the rest of the Crystals are...there in the stupid ningens...Diele, Charlie, Simone, and..Eric...They already have  
two of the crystals...we need 5 more..and we already know where 4 of them are..."  
*****  
Comments- Okay..thats..chapter...7 I think it is..WOW! THERES 7 CRYSTALS AND 7 CHAPTERS SO FAR! lol...;; 


	8. Kurama, Hiei, or Yusuke?

Authors Notes- HEY! ..charlies..........scaring me..........;;;  
Charlie: LOL  
Charlie: shouldnt u listen to kurama or hiei to inspire a yyh ff?  
Me: YES THATS TRUE.....but...i wanna...listen..to my....  
TASUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Charlie: LOL  
Me: Fine! I'll listen to Nuriko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Charlie: .....  
Me: ALRIGHT FINE!  
Me: I'll listen to Chiriko.  
Charlie: ....  
Me: FINE!  
Me: Chichiri!  
Charlie: THERE U GO  
Note To Readers- This part of the....author's notes....was from when Charlie and I were fighting over  
what Song I should listen to to inspire me to get this chapter done..and we where talking about  
Fushigi Yugi. All the characters I named that where there are some of my favorites. When I said Chichiri  
she said YES! because Chichiri is her MOST FAV Character on FY. Anyway...the chapter begins....  
****************  
"YEAH WELL......CHARLIE....ATLEAST KURAMA DOSEN'T WEAR A DRESS!" Krystel Yelled, her and charlie  
having another fight over Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"ATLEAST HIEI DOSEN'T LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" Charlie snorted, having many come backs for all of the characters  
that Krystel liked.  
  
Kurama anime sweatdroped, watching nervously. Hiei had his arms crossed, a slight grin on his face. Diele was   
watching silently, wanting to butt in but didn't just yet. Desriee and Simone just watched, not wanting to get  
into the fight even though Simone had LOTS of comments on Shiten from Ronnin Warriors. Krystel grined slightly  
having the perfect thing to say that would tick charlie off.  
  
"Yeah well atleast Kurama's not SHORT!"  
  
"HE IS NOT SHORT!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah..he's short JUST LIKE YOU!"  
  
"WE ARE NOT SHORT...just...vertically challenged..."  
Hiei reached for his sword, but Kurama shook his head.  
  
"Its best..if we just stay out of this Hiei..."  
Hiei glared at Krystel, and then crossed his arms again.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"HEY CHARLIE ATLEAST KURAMA DOSEN'T HAVE A HUGE PIMPLE ON HIS FORHEAD!!"  
  
"....ITS A JAGAN!!! A JAGAN!!! A THIRD EYE FOR THE SPIRIT YOU IDIOT!! And atleast Hiei dosen't  
look like a women if you put lipstick on him..."  
  
"Atleast Kurama dosen't cross-dress for a living.."  
  
"HE DOSEN'T CROSSDRESS!! It's just a long coat!! Atleast he dosen't wear pink!"  
  
"Kurama wears pink because it's fashionable on him...If Hiei wore it he'd look like a Hooker!"  
  
".....um...that was just cruel...ATLEAST HIEI ISN'T A FOX BOY!!"  
  
"Atleast Kurama has better weapons than a stupid sword..."  
  
"Yeah...Its a KATAN you nimrod...and his weapon is a Rose..Oh No Look out..its attack of the killer roses!"   
  
"ATLEAST YUSUKE'S HOTTER THAN THE BOTH OF THEM!" Diele burst out, not being able to hold it in anymore.  
  
Krystel and Charlie looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.  
  
"YEAH RIGHT!!" They both laughed.  
  
"HE IS TOO!! HE'S HOTTER THAN SHORTY AND MR. GIRLIE GIRL!!"  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Kurama explained, anime sweatdropping.  
The three looked at each other, and then Diele shrugged.  
"I'm Hungry...You guys wanna go eat?"  
"Yeah I'm starving.." Charlie noded, and walked toward the kicthen with Diele.  
"Wait for me!! I'm hungry too!" Krystel ran after them.  
Desiree watched, as she stood up and looked at Simone.  
  
"The power of food...you just can't top that now can ya?"  
  
"YES!! Shiten can beat the power of food anyday..." She laughed evilly, off in her Ronnin Warriors  
dream land again.  
  
"......weren't they just...Ah forget it!!" Hiei snarled, and leaned against the wall, being very confused.  
*****************  
Comments- Thanks to My friend MagnetaFox....she gave me this idea to have us fight! The sad thing is...Diele, Charlie and I  
actually do fight over Kurama Hiei and Yusuke...we actually...drag...yaoi..stuff in..but....I didn't in this ff...Gotta keep   
it clean! Especially with charlies mind....::shudder:: 


	9. Before Sunset

Authors Notes- Hello everyone!!! Sorry its taken me so long to write my FF. New schedule at school..  
and I have..been forgeting...and been stuck on what to write. Oh well..here it goes!  
WAAAAAIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!!  
Hiei- What is it now!?!  
I forgoet to do this disclaimer...after all these chapters...  
Hiei- .....  
Kurama- ::anime sweatdrop::  
Charlie-.......IDIOT!!!!  
Simone- ::laughs, her and charlie spending the night at Krystels::   
  
Disclaimer: I do not Own Yu Yu Hakusho...or charlie..or Simone... ;_; sadly enough...  
  
******************  
  
Krystel, Diele, Charlie, and Simone walked out of the house with their backpacks. Them all full after eating  
Kurama's wonderful breakfast.  
  
"Man..that was some good food!" Diele explained, eating like seven meals a day.  
  
"Yeah..Thanks Kurama!"  
  
He smiled, standing in the doorway, wearing an apron, and having his hair up in a pony tail.  
  
"Your welcome! Have a nice day at school you four!!"  
  
"Hn" Is all Hiei said, watching them from the roof.  
  
"....Krystel....I hate to say it...but...KURAMA DOES LOOK LIKE A GIRL!"  
  
"CHARLIE SHUT UP HE DOES NOT!! AND ATLEAST HE'S NOT SHORT!"  
  
"Hiei is not short...he's just vertically challenged." Charlie had something perfect to say for  
whenever Krystel made fun of her characters and had the perfect comebacks. Krystel just shook her head   
and sighed, not really knowing the difference between veritcal and hortizonal. She was smart, but come on  
you expect her to think on monday morning?!  
  
They walked into the school, seeing Kaye with the green chaos crystal. They watched her, as Kaye grined  
slightly.  
  
"Hello..Ningens....its nice to see you..."  
  
"...Yeah...nice...to see you too?" Krystel stated, looking at the others puzzled.  
  
They all shook their heads at Krystel, seeing how stupid she was this morning. Charlie looked at the Chaos  
Crystal, and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"And where did you get that..."  
  
"For me to know...and you to find out..I'll be seeing you after school..." Kaye laughed evilly, and disappeared.  
  
Later that day, while Krystel and Diele where in drama, their Teacher Mr. Lanphear had the cheap white fold up chairs out,  
since one of his other drama classes was going to be putting on a play that night. Krystel was listening to her   
Yu-Gi-Oh! Soundtrack, not paying attention to anything. She was sitting in the chair backwards, on her knees tilting forward  
in it a little bit. She had her volume up all the way and didn't hear the crack that the chair had made and before she knew it  
the sitting part of the chair broke and she found herself on her knees on the floor! Her face turned red, and she ran to the   
other side of the room.  
  
"I DIDN'T DO IT!"  
  
Diele started cracking up laughing, and Eric walked over to them after his performance, and handed them a paper.  
  
"Some..girl put her hand out to me, and said Crystal Come out...and then a crystal came out of my chest..and she gave me  
this paper to give to you guys..."  
  
"Really...Do you know who broke the chair?" Diele asked, taking the paper as Krystel turned her head, having her headphones  
on again.  
  
"Well..I heard it but I didn't see it..Who was it?" He asked.  
  
"It was Krystel!! The chairs right over there too!" Diele laughed, pointing at the chair.  
  
Eric started laughing, looking back at the chair, and then looked at krystel.  
  
"You..broke the chair?"  
  
"....yeah..." She said, her face turning red again from embarassment.  
  
He started laughing, reminding Krystel of this incident all during drama. At lunch, Krystel was sitting with Charie and Simone  
in their little corner near the drama room, which was actually a little box like corner. Ryan, their friend that was in drama, walked  
by laughing, pointing at Krystel.  
  
"Break anymore chairs...Krystel?"  
  
"Shut up Ryan!!! Don't tell anyone about that!!" She yelled, some other people with Ryan.  
  
Ryan laughed, already have telling a couple of people. Krystel just sat in the corner, embarrased for the rest of lunch, charlie and simone  
also laughing at her from time to time. They started to read the note, and it said to meet Kaye near the Drama room after school.  
  
"I'll have to meet you guys there after Jazz Band..." Krystel sighed, standing up hearing the bell. She hated jazz band, but decided to   
stay in it becuase it could be fun sometimes.  
  
Later, on the way to Jazz Band she encountered Eric. They started talking about the chair incident.  
  
"I know! I'll start calling you CC..."  
  
"And what does that stand for?"  
  
"Chair Crusher!"  
  
"NO! You can't!" She opened the door to jazz band, walking into the instrument room and grabbing her Alto Saxophone and Jazz  
band music.  
  
"Oh Yes I can..." Eric ecoed through the room, he was also in jazz band.  
***************  
After Jazz Band, she walked out of the room, and sighed.  
  
"I hate jazz band...ah well...better go meet charlie and the others...."  
  
She started walking towards the Drama room, not seeing Charlie or the others.  
  
"Wonder where they could be.."  
  
"Where you should be..." Kaye voice ecoed through the air, krystel looking around for her.  
  
"...What did you do with them!?"  
  
"There...somewhere....."  
  
"Tell me where they are!"  
  
"Just follow the map...that I shall give you...I would have Kurama and Hiei come with you..So you don't kill yourself...alone..."  
  
Krystel grit her teeth, having no idea where kaye was. She was so worried about her friends that she couldn't think straight at all   
right now. Then, something was thrown at her, and it hit her in the head.  
  
"...THAT HURT!"  
  
It was a map, with a rock in it.  
  
"It was supposed to..now if you don't find your friends...before Sunset...they will all die...and I will have all six Chaos Crystals."  
  
Krystel's eyes widened, as she started running towards home to tell Kurama and Hiei. She ran as fast as she could, hearing Kaye's voice in her  
head over and over of her saying that her friends would die if she didn't find them before sunset!  
  
Comments- ...NO!!!!!! CHARLIE, SIMONE, DIELE, YOUR ALL MISSING!!!! aaaaahhhhh!!!! Okay...on to writing the next chapter...::anime sweatdrop:: 


	10. Walmart!

Authors Notes- Hey I'm back..kinda....I think...oh i'm confusing myself!   
  
****************  
  
Krystel ran into the house, and collapsed against Kurama's chest, crying.  
  
"Krystel...whats wrong...wheres Charlie and the others?"  
  
She held onto him tightly, crying, as she looked up. Remembering what Kaye had said, she had a hard time  
saying what she was about to say.  
  
"Kaye....Kaye took them...and...If I don't find them before sunset...she said..she would have all the  
Chaos Crystals...and Kill...them..."  
  
Hiei looked over hearing them, actually caring for one of the ningen's in the group. Kurama hugged Krystel  
back. He tryed comforting her, looking at Hiei.  
  
"Shh..Its okay Krystel...we'll find them before sunset...I promise you..." He smiled, looking down at her.  
  
She smiled, and wiped her tears, still crying slightly.  
  
"Thanks...Kurama...Hiei..." She looked at Hiei.  
  
Hiei turned around and sneered.  
  
"We should hurry...its almost sunset..."  
  
Krystel and Kurama changed, wearing the same Kimono's as in chapter six. Where the red bird was, it was  
blue, and where the yellow sash around her waist was purple, and the other part of the Kimono was the same  
color as Kurama's..yeah that one..and ran out the door. Hiei ran ahead of them, looking around. Of course   
Kaye being..the kind of demon she was...she was hiding the three in the most obvious place. Walmart...in the  
toy section.  
*******************  
"No..I'll kill you first! Muhahaha" Kaye laughed, playing with the Barbie Dolls. Charlie, Simone, and Diele  
where sitting in chairs, tied up, their eyes twitching from the sight.  
  
"I don't know how much longer I can take this..." Charlie watched, a crazy grin on her face staiting she was starting  
to go nuts.  
  
"...Charlie...Simone is scaring me.." Diele was watching Simone, wishing she could get away from her.  
  
"Shiten...Shiten...Hehe..." She was laughing, thinking about Ronnin Warriors again, so she didn't have actually be mentally  
there and watch the barbie dolls.  
*******************  
They ran into Walmart, Hiei saying that Kaye was in the Toy Section.  
  
"...the toy section...are you serious..."  
  
"Well....Kaye...does like..to play with Barbies..." Kurama anime sweatdropped, remembering the information   
Botan gave him about Kaye.  
  
They started running towards the toy section, it almost sunset. Kaye stood up, dropping the doll.  
  
"Times up.." She walked over to Charlie putting her hand out.  
  
"YES NO MORE BARBIES!!!!" Charlie yelled.  
  
Kaye glared, and her hand glowed.  
  
"Crystal Come out..."  
  
Charlies chest glowed black, and Kaye made it come out slowly, and painfully. Charlie grit her teeth, in pain. The crystal  
was the Black Crystal, and since it was, It was one of the two that hurt the worst when comming out.  
  
"Ah!!!! This Hurts!!! How come no one else yelled when their crystals where comming out!?!?"  
  
"Of course it does...you have one of the most powerful crystals....the Black Chaos Crystal..." She started laughing evilly  
when she was kicked back into one of the barbie doll shelfs.  
  
"Are you guys okay!?" Krystel asked, now standing infront of Charlie.  
  
She looked at Kaye, and then grined. She was proud of her kick since that was the first time she actually..kicked someone into...a  
shelve of barbie dolls.  
  
"...WOULD YOU GET THIS THING OUTTA ME PLEASE IT HURTS!!!" Charlie growled, and everyone else anime sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah...sorry charlie...," She put her hand out, "Crystal Come Out."  
  
The crystal came out, and charlie relaxed. Krystel looked at the crystal and quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Its black..."  
  
"Its one of the two most powerful Chaos Crystals...the other is the White Crystal...which is also clear...like a Diamond.." Hiei  
sneered after telling charlie, and then untied her from the chair. Kurama untied Simone and Diele.  
  
Diele sighed, wishing Yusuke would have saved her. Just then Kaye came up out of the box of barbie dolls, glaring at them, her eyes red.  
  
"YOU...JUST RUINED....A PERFECT SET...OF BARBIE DOLLS!!!!" She growled, and put her hand out towards Simone.  
  
"Crystal Come Out!" She yelled, as the crystal flew into her hand, and she put another hand out towards Diele, doing the same thing,  
and laughing evilly.  
  
"I may not have all seven chaos crystals yet! But soon I will...Because..I have a hunch...of who..has the seventh...crystal.."  
  
She had a dark aura around her, as Walmart started to shape into a roof top, outside of where they where.  
  
"Whats Happening!?!" Krystel looked around, getting nervous.  
  
"She's taking us some place else baka!" Hiei sneered, standing next to Kurama, his hands behind his back.  
  
When they where done, they where on a building that was still being constructed. Kaye was laughing evilly, Meghan appearing behind her.  
  
"Its nice to see you all again...but the time has come..." She put her hand out, sending Kurama and Hiei off the edge of the building  
to the level below the one they where on.  
  
Charlie, Simone, and Diele looked at each other. Krystel took a step infront of them, putting her hands out.  
  
"Leave them out of this....You want to fight..then Fight with me..."  
  
"....Fine...." Meghan grined, and walked towards Krystel.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YOU CAN'T TAKE HER BY YOURSELF!!" Diele yelled, and then was stopped by Kaye, who shut her up by holding her by  
the throat.  
  
***********  
Comments- Ohh...two chapters in one day....sorry i havn't been updating lately!!! 


	11. Kurama Gone

Author's Notes- Hey! Theres half days today and tommorow so i'll probably be writting   
some more chapters since I'm borred out of my mind and am starting to get some ideas..  
Some people name Charlie and Diele....want something...to happen between them and some other  
person so we'll see how that works out....::evil grin::  
******************  
Diele put her hands on Kaye's wrist, not being able to breath very well, and since she had  
asthma this really wasn't helping her.   
  
"I said leave them out of this!!" Krystel turned around, kicking Kaye forward and making  
her skid across the ground.  
  
"Ahh...But we are...their out of OUR fight..." Meghan put her hand out, sending a wave  
of energy, and Krystel flew into one of the pillars hurting her back badly.  
  
She grit her teeth, stairing at the ground, getting to her hands and knees. 'I can't give up..My  
friends are counting on me...more than that...She hurt Kurama....' Images of Kurama helping her,   
making breakfast, and the scenes they had together went through her head, as she stood up slowly.  
  
"Aww...The little puppy got up...You should stay down and be the puppy dog I've turned  
you into...." Meghan laughed.  
  
"I don't think so...Meghan..." Starts walking towards her. "After all the things Kurama  
has done for me...and all the things my friends have done for me...I have never given them anything   
in return..Win or Lose....I'm taking you down..."  
  
Meghan narrowed her eyes, putting her hand out.  
  
"Come on you stupid baka!! Don't do this!! You need us to help you! You need the help  
of Hiei and Kurama...you can't do it by yourself!!" Charlie screamed, clenching her fist.  
  
Krystel laughed slightly, and looked back at Charlie.  
  
"Stay out of this Charlie.....You can kick my butt afterwards..."  
  
"I CAN'T IF YOUR DEAD!"  
  
Krystel looked back ahead, and grined. She ran at Meghan, and tried punching her, Meghan putting her   
hand up, and moving Krystel's to the side. She pulled her hand back, and krystel twisted around, Meghan  
putting her arms up, and getting kicked back. Krystel grined, and ran at her jumping into the air. Meghan   
grined, and Krystel's eyes widend in fear, as she was kicked in the stomach by Kaye.  
  
"Krystel!!" Simone screamed, Charlie watching and gritting her teeth.  
  
Krystel flew back into another pillar, this time hitting her head, blood going down the side of her forehead.  
  
"Hehe...your not...to bright...now are ya buddy....it takes a whole lot more than that to keep me down.."  
  
Meghan grined, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Really now...Then it's time to stop...playing around..."  
  
"CHARLIE! GET SIMONE, DIELE, KURAMA, AND HIEI OUT OF HERE!!"  
  
  
Charlie just stood there with Simone and Diele, watching silently. Just then Hiei and Kurama came running up, and   
Kurama jumped into the air taking his rose out of his hair, and making it into the rose whip, and then wrapping the  
whip around Meghan's wrist, flipping and landing behind her, holding the whip. The throns in his whip sank into her  
skin as he pulled on it. Hiei jumped at her, and tryed slashing at her with his sword, but the sword shattered becuase   
of a wave of energy Meghan sent at him, and Hiei jumped back gritting his teeth, and jumping to the side.  
Meghan was ready for this, and already had her hand out to the side and shot a dark purple energy ball with black  
lightning around it at hiei making him crash into one of the pillars.  
  
"Hahahaha Do you take me for a fool Hiei!?! And you...Kurama...my dear..." She looked back at him, grinning.  
  
Kurama narrowed his eyes, and Kaye appeared behind him.  
  
"You care for this Human so much do you....then lets see how you do when you fight her..." She snapped her fingers,   
and Kaye stuck a needle with a purple liquid in it, into Kurama's neck. As soon as she did, the needle turned into black   
smoke, forming a laughing skeleton, and then disappearing.  
  
"Kurama! What did you do to him!?!"  
  
Meghan laughed, and Kaye took a step back Kurama standing up.  
  
"You should have listened...My dear...here is your new opponenet....Kurama!" Puts her hands out, acting like one of  
those game show hosts, grinning.  
  
Kurama looked up, his eyes a blank emerald green, with no expression. There was a black outline around his eyes, and he staired  
ahead.   
  
"Kurama...What..has she done to you..?" She walked towards him slowly.  
  
Kurama picked up his rose whip, and slashed at Krystel, her getting slashed on the arm. She held her arm, gritting her teeth, it   
starting to bleed heavily. Meghan grined, and a chair appeared behind her as she sat down. Kaye walked over to her, and her Barbie  
chair that was pink, and had a picture of barbie on it appeared behind her and she sat down.  
  
"¬¬..." Meghan picked up her chair, and moved to the side.  
  
'I don't know why I ever hired her...' She sighed, smacking her forhead.  
  
"Kur...ama....?"  
  
"...Obnoxious Brat..." He brought his rose whip up, and was about to slash down at her, when hiei grabbed her and started   
running to the other side of the building.  
  
"Time to leave..." He glared at Meghan, and jumped off, holding an unconcious Krystel who passed out becuase she couldn't beleive  
what she saw. Charlie, Simone, and Diele followed.  
**********************  
Comments- Oh No...My poor Kurama...!! WAH!! 


	12. The Ronin Warriors Trick

Author's Notes- hey! We get to do scenes from Movies and stuff in drama and  
direct them! YEAH! So..i've been doing some scripts, and thats why I might not  
get a whole lot done...;; OH! AND HOLLYWOOD WAS GREAT!!! I went to hollywood with Drama, and it was great!  
We had so much fun. On the first day, I got to walk on the spot Toby Mcguire did in   
SPIDER-MAN where they filmed the graduation scene at SONY. We took a tour there, and   
found out some stuff....that I'm not aloud to talk about...and I got to rub the stage where  
they shot spider-man and cast away and some other movies. It was so cool!! Then on Monday, we  
left on friday morning, we went to Hollywood Blvd. and SPIDER-MAN and BATMAN and SUPERMAN and   
those IMPORTANT people where standing out infront of the Chinese Theater I was going to  
take a picture of SPIDER-MAN Since he's my most FAVORITE Super Hero becuase he's so cool but   
......you had to pay a dollar to get a picture of them!! I was so mad becuase I had no more money  
so I was going to take a picture of them from a distance, and then run...but I lost them...u.u;;  
********************  
"What a bother....they ran off....Ah well....We'll have a challenge for  
them yet." Meghan laughed evilly, looking at Kurama.  
  
Kurama just staired ahead, not doing anything.  
  
**Back at Charlies**  
Krystel was lying in charlie's bed, her arm bandaged now. Hiei, Simone, Charlie  
and Diele sat out in the living room. Hiei was standing in a corner, while Charlie  
and Simone sat on the couch, and diele sat on the small couch by herself. It was quiet,  
until Diele spoke up.  
  
"Why did she have to do that by herself...and why is Kurama...acting like that?"  
  
Hiei turned his head, his arms crossed, looking out the screen door.  
  
"It's some sort of posion...that controls the person...It must have erased everything  
Kurama knew, all of his memories....Or he wouldn't have attacked you. I know him to well..he   
would never attack a ningen like that..."  
  
Charlie looked at the ground, thinking to herself.  
  
'Why did she do that....Kurama...is the only person Krystel cared for sooo much..  
of course I know she cares for me and all...but she really loved Kurama...just like I do   
Hiei...what are we gonna do...we never planned on this...'  
  
Simone stood up, and started waking towards Charlie's room.  
  
"I'm going to go check on her.."  
  
They noded, Hiei staying silent, and looking out the sceen door.  
  
When Simone walked into the room, she looked around.  
  
"Where'd...she go?"  
  
"Oh Simone...Come here...." Krystel was standing in a corner, holding a   
Ronnin Warrior's DVD, which was the one where Shiten died.  
  
"..is that....what I think it is...."  
  
Krystel noded, grinning. Simone ran towards her, and krystel moved to the side, Simone  
hitting the wall but glad that she got her Ronnin Warriors DVD.  
  
"Now just stand over here..."  
  
Simone stood up, still laughing, holding her dvd. Krystel tied her up to her dvd, and she   
could barely move. She waved at Simone, and walked out of the room. Simone dropped the dvd,  
and it opened, showing that it was just a empty box.  
  
"......SHE TRICKED ME!!!!"  
  
Charlie and Diele ran into her room hearing Simone.  
  
"Where's Krystel?" Diele Asked.  
  
"SHE TOLD ME SHE HAD THE DVD WHERE SHITEN DIED..AND I BELEIVED HER..AND IT WAS JUST  
A BOX!"  
  
"...." Charlie started cracking up laughing.  
  
Diele untied Simone, anime sweatdropping. Simone crossed her arms, being really mad. Her face  
was turning red.  
  
"Simone...It's...alright...she just...HAHAHA!!" Charlie couldn't talk without laughing.  
  
"SHUT UP CHARLIE!!"  
  
Charlie continued laughing, as Diele looked out the window.  
  
"Hey guys...If Krystel tied Simone up..to get away....where do you think she's going?"  
  
They all looked at each other, Charlie laughing slightly from time to time.  
  
"She has to be at the school! That's the only other place she would go besides home.." Diele  
crossed her arms, and they all noded starting to run towards the school.  
  
***********Meanwhile at the school****************  
  
Krystel stood near the drama room, her hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"It's not true...it can't be. He would never do that...would he?"   
  
She staired at the ground, knowing that something was wrong and that Meghan did it.  
Suddenly, Kurama came up from behind her, hugging her.  
  
"I'm sorry about before...I didn't mean to hurt you....but...I had to make her beleive that I was  
actually on her side..."  
  
Krystel said nothing, just stairing ahead as tears filled her eyes, and she turned around hugging him.  
  
"By the way Krystel...Where are Charlie and Diele...they're here with you aren't they? Didn't they  
come with you?"   
  
"No..I came alone..."  
  
He smirked, pushing her back, having his rose whip in his hand.  
  
"Bad Move..."  
  
"Kurama Stop! Please don't do it!!"  
  
"He won't listen to you..." Meghan jumped down, standing next to Kurama now. She had on a long black  
dress with a red outline. She put her hand around Kurama, and Kurama put his hand around her waist.  
  
"He's mine now...So you can just leave...oh..But hand over your crystal before you do."  
  
"...No..."  
  
"Kurama dear...She won't hand over my crystal...get it for me.." She grined, putting her head on Kurama's   
shoulder as he noded and started walking towards her slowly.  
  
Krystel took a step back, only to find herself backed against the wall. She looked at the wall and then back at   
Kurama, as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Giving up that easily? The Netherworld will be brought back eaiser than I thought." Meghan laughed.  
  
Kurama stopped in front of Krystel, glaring down at her coldly.  
  
"What's wrong...your not fighting back?"  
  
"...No..."  
  
Kurama narrowed his eyes, Krystel stairing at the ground.  
  
"What you are trying to do now is wrong Kurama...I know your under some kind of spell..but you can snap out   
of it!"  
  
"Hmph.." He put his hand out.  
  
"Do it...If it will stop your suffering then I'll let you have the crystal. Just please..snap out of her spell!"  
  
Kurama's eyes widened, as he shook his head, His blank emerald eyes looking like they actually had experssion for a moment.  
  
Krystel closed her eyes, Kurama saying Crystal come out, and there was a bright flash, as Krystel grit her teeth. It hurt her  
a lot, but she didn't scream or anything. She just stood there, as Kurama grabbed the crystal and she fell to her knees. He held   
the last and final crystal, as he turned looking at Meghan.  
  
"Thank you Kurama dear..." Meghan grined, and Kurama threw the crystal at her and she caught it.  
  
Kurama walked back over to her, putting his arm around her waiste again. Krystel just staired at the ground, her hair covering   
her face, and it making a shadow over her eyes.  
  
"Kaye! Time to ressurect the Netherworld...and have my new King...kill this pest..."  
*************  
Comments- Sorry I havn't updated in a while! I've had to get ready for Drama stuff...like my next Directing performance..I'm  
not directing yet but i'm performing! It's so fun..I can't wait till i direct and the people who have me are gonna have to pick  
and anime scene and that's why they don't wanna be in my group..D 


	13. The Last Chapter

Authors Notes- Whew.. I haven't wrote for a while. I'm glad I have time now!  
  
BUT. I do have a kind of.. plot.. twist.. which I will not state at the time.  
  
Geez, have you ever tried taking a Shakespears commedies class? I'm the only  
  
one in my third hour class that has an A... ^^;;  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Meghan watched Krystel, enjoying that she was in pain. She then walked over  
  
to Kurama, kissing him.   
  
" Kurama dear... I'll have you take care of her after I resurect the Netherworld. "  
  
Kurama noded, grining slightly. Her and Kaye then set the crystals down on the  
  
ground, and Megahn grined widely.   
  
" Chaos Crystals! I wish for the Netherworld to be resurected here in this  
  
miserable world! "   
  
.............. They waited. Nothing happened. Meghan grit her teeth. Krystel   
  
started laughing quietly. Meghan's eyes turned red, and she turned glaring   
  
at Krystel.   
  
" What... did you do.. with the last Chaos Crystal?! "  
  
Krystel continued to have her head down, her hair casting a shadow over her  
  
eyes.   
  
" I didn't do anything... But you will never... ressurect the netherworld   
  
on this planet... "  
  
Meghan walked over to her, picking her up by her throat. She slammed Krystel  
  
against the wall, glaring.   
  
" Tell me where the crystal is! "  
  
Krystel didn't say anything, and Meghan threw her across the ground. Diele,  
  
Charlie, Simone and Hiei ran over to her. Krystel stood up slowly.   
  
" My friends are here now. We don't know where the last chaos crystal is.  
  
And if we did... we wouldn't let you have it. "  
  
" It's not like you can stop me! I have your dear Kurama and I can kill  
  
him right now if I damned well pleased! "  
  
Krystel narrowed her eyes. She knew she couldn't do anything against Meghan,  
  
But she was going to try anyway. She didn't want Kurama killed.   
  
" Hn. You couldn't kill the kistune if you tried. I'll handle him,   
  
you four take care of Meghan and Kaye. " Hiei unsheathed his sword,  
  
him and Kurama starting to fight each other.   
  
Simone stood there, her arms crossed. She wouldn't move.   
  
" Simone. Let's go. " Charlie watched silently with Diele and Krystel.  
  
" ... No. "  
  
" Why not? " Questioned Diele.   
  
Simone pointed at Krystel. She was still upset about the Ronnin Warriors DVD.  
  
Everyone anime sweatdropped, getting blue lines across their faces. They  
  
decided to just fight without Simone then. Diele tried being like Yusuke,   
  
and went towards Meghan, but then stopped in front of her.   
  
' Why should I have to fight Meghan. I'll fight Kaye! She's weaker and  
  
more stupid. ' Diele grined, and then turned, spin kicking Kaye into  
  
the wall.   
  
Kaye hit the wall, falling unconcious. Diele sighed, and she then tried   
  
punching Meghan. Meghan caught her fist.   
  
" You think I'll be as easy to beat as Kaye..? " Meghan laughed, and sent  
  
Diele flying back into the door. Diele made a dent in the door to the drama  
  
building.   
  
Charlie grit her teeth, and her and Krystel where suddenly blown back,   
  
skidding across the ground. Simone watched silently, and narrowed   
  
her eyes. She pointed at Meghan.   
  
  
  
" As much as I really don't want to help because she tricked me. I'm going  
  
to help anyway because they're my friends! Plus Charlie has my Warlords Video. "  
  
Meghan anime sweatdropped, and Simone kicked her back since she wasn't paying  
  
attention. Krystel and Charlie where standing behind Meghan, and then kicked  
  
her forward.   
  
Meghan grit her teeth, and a sword went through her stomach. Hiei had gotten  
  
Kurama out of Meghan's grip, by making him think of everything that Kurama and  
  
he had been through. Even the lazy spirit detective Yusuke. He made Kurama  
  
remember everyone and everything.   
  
" The tables have turned Meghan. You don't have the chaos crystals or your  
  
life. " Kurama stated, jumping down next to Hiei.   
  
Hiei then took his sword out of Meghan's stomach, Meghan disappearing in a   
  
burst of black and red flames. The four girls looked at each other, and then  
  
laughed slightly.   
  
" I'll be taking these. " Yusuke jumped down, grabbing the chaos crystals.  
  
" Great job you guys. " Yusuke looked at Diele, and winked. Diele blushed  
  
brightly.   
  
" And for your reward, you have a vaction... Hiei and Kurama... and for  
  
you four. You'll figure it out soon enough. " The chaos crystals disappeared.  
  
Yusuke walked over to Diele, picking her up and starting to walk towards  
  
Diele's home. Simone sniffed, looking at the ground.   
  
" Don't be so sad Simone... " A voice that Simone knew well stated, standing   
  
beside her. It was Shiten.   
  
Shiten wrapped his arm around Simone's, and started walking. Simone grined  
  
widely, thinking of all the things she and Shiten could do.   
  
Charlie and Krystel stood beside each other, watching the two couples. They  
  
laughed slightly.   
  
" I guess that's it. " Krystel laughed slightly.  
  
  
  
Charlie sighed. " Yup. I guess it's back to our boring... yet exciting  
  
life of anime and school... with no one but each other.. "  
  
" Tsh. I wouldn't say that... " Hiei stood beside Charlie, and then smiled   
  
slightly. VERY slightly.  
  
Charlie watched, and then got a weird look on her face. Hiei looked to the  
  
side, and started walking slowly, putting his hands behind his back. Charlie  
  
walked behind him, still having the funny look on her face.  
  
" It seems as if Hiei has finally found someone as a friend. Maybe even  
  
more. " Kurama smiled warmly, standing next to Krystel.   
  
Krystel noded slowly. " Yeah. "  
  
Kurama looked at her smiling warmly with his eyes closed. Krystel looked at   
  
Kurama, blushing slightly. Kurama took her hand.   
  
" Let's go home. "   
  
" Yes. " Krystel closed her eyes, smiling warmly and still blushing.  
  
They started walking towards home, the four couples enjoying the night  
  
the best they could. Of course, you'll have to fill in the blanks for  
  
yourself. ^_^.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Authors Comments- Whew. I'm finally finished. It's 4:51 am here in Arizona.  
  
And, I'm tired. I've got school at like.. 7.. and band.. first thing... wah.  
  
Oh well! I hope you enjoyed this ff! Please be easy on me! It was my first  
  
one! I know it stinks... ._.; 


End file.
